


Freak Show

by LittleLaceBoots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Circus, Lace's Circus AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLaceBoots/pseuds/LittleLaceBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a major flirt as the ringmaster, a drop out aiming for the main act, an animal tamer wishing for a normal life, an old drunk running the place, a young woman who faces death every day, and a winged man on the high wire this crowd is a real freak show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic. I'm going to do my best to update every Monday. Right now it is Pre-Destiel, but it will change in later chapters.  
> Also a big thank you to Dondei for being my beta for this chapter.

Dean had slept in again so he scrambled to the food area just in time to see the last piece of meat being plopped into the mouth of the scruffy little dog that usually followed him around. Zeppelin dropped it onto the dirt and tore at it with her paws, ripping it to bits and scarfing it down before he reached her. Everyone had already eaten their fill, so all that was left to eat was a stale piece of bread. He tore it in half and stuffed it in his mouth as he walked over to his usual table.

Sam and Jo were chatting while Gabriel tossed crumbs at them and Ash tinkered with some sort of new project like usual. Zeppelin trotted behind him, waiting for more treats. Dean reached across the table and snatched the remaining scrap of crusty bread from Gabriel's hands and gave it to the tail wagging pup. He sputtered for a moment before reaching across the table and grabbing the last of Dean's bread to stuff in his mouth. He only managed to grin and wink before he was chased around the tables. 

Dean's green eyes lit up now that adrenaline was pumping through his veins. His light brown bedraggled hair even messier now because of the chase. His boots thudded behind Gabriel before skidding across the mud and he slamming into Bobby as they made a sharp turn.

"Watch where you're going boy" Bobby growled. Dean scrambled up and muttered a half-assed apology before jogging back to his table. He managed to smack a snickering Gabriel on the back of the head as he sat back down. Tears of laughter spilled from the trickster's hazel eyes.

They began to bicker playfully for a bit before Sam told them to shut up. Dean and Gabriel glanced at each other for a moment before ganging up on Sam by throwing twigs and dirt at him. Jo threw her head back and let out a ripple of laughter that nearly drowned out Sam's annoyed protests. She almost joined in too, but instead decided that laughing at the ridiculous sight would be much more enjoyable without having to worry about retaliation. She giggled and clutched her stomach with glee as Sam did his best to fight back and beg Jo to help him.

"Now listen up everybody!" hollered Bobby. He waited a few moments for everyone to pay attention, but once he started up again Jo, Gabriel, and Dean were still snickering along with a few other workers who had watched the commotion.

He cleared his throat and announced the new member to their little circus group. His name was Castiel and he would be taking over the job Ruby left. Dean thought he didn't really seem the type to do high wire but he must have been good enough if Bobby hired him. He definitely seemed light enough.

The new recruit seemed to be in his mid twenties. He looked slimmer than he actually was with the large beige trench coat covering most of his body. Dean figured he also looked like he could pull his own weight since he stood tall and stiffly like a soldier. His dark blue eyes stared straight ahead as if they held ice instead of life. The only thing that made him seem like a human was his raven black hair that stuck out of his head at every nearly angle. Dean though he should take up a job as one of those moving statues instead of the high wire.

"Alright its time to stop stuffing your faces and get back to work" Bobby called out. Everyone scrambled up and scurried over to whatever station they were needed at. Gabriel threw one last pile of dirt and twigs at Sam before he ran off cackling with Zeppelin running after him. Sam nearly chased after him, but Jo grabbed the taller man's arm and dragged him along to the larger tent that she and Dean were headed to.

As they approached the multicolored giant of a tent, Jo ran ahead and came back with a large metal case in her hands. She held it up to Dean and gave him a knowing look that said practice. Jo knew he still felt guilty for nicking her in the arm last week. As good as Dean was at throwing knives, he still needed to practice just as much as everyone else.

"Fine. Fine. Ok I'll go practice but you need to stop being so demanding" the marksman chided. He grabbed the case with one hand and ruffled the other through her blonde hair. Jo smacked him away but a wide smile was still plastered on her face.

"Now I have to go brush it" she remarked with mock anger. She walked back to her own tent to get her outfit ready but made sure to smack Dean's butt for good measure. Sam chuckled and shook his head before walking toward all the workers helping set up.

Dean sighed as he made his way towards the tree he noticed earlier on the outskirts of camp. It seemed like a good place to practice since it was quiet and the tree seemed soft enough for target practice.

Dean was pretty glad that this year's winter was fairly warmer than usual. He could manage when it was cold, but when it came close to freezing he was forced to wear more layers. The only problem he had with wearing multiple layers was that it meant his movement was restricted and that never helped with anything. He always worked best in simple clothing so he wore a button down shirt with a vest over it. It still bothers him was that during the show Bobby makes him wear a bow tie. Jo said it made him look classy but he thought he looked like a nerdy little kid.

Today was a good day so he tossed each knife with ease. They all stuck into the wood with a soft and satisfying thunk. He decided to try some more complicated tricks such as throwing multiple knives at once, juggling, closing his eyes when he threw, doing flips. He had to admit that it was pretty difficult to do a straight back flip while throwing three knives but damn was it awesome.

He sauntered over to the tree, proud of his skill, and pulled each knife out of the tree. The marksman checked each and every one for any serious damage. After all of the blades cleared the inspection he put them away in his box and slumped against the tree. Naps were always best in the middle of the day.

A slight breeze shifted through the air and picked up fallen leaves. Dean watched the golden leaves dance across the ground with a serene quietness. He could still hear the yelling of the workers and the musicians practicing but it was all background noise. It was calming.

Just as he began to drift off, Dean heard a bit of shuffling above him. He thought it might be a squirrel but it seemed too loud. He heard the shifting getting more frantic so he looked up.

Much to Dean's surprise it was not a squirrel making all the ruckus in the tree. It was Castiel.

"Jesus Christ what are you doing up there?"

"My name is not....I got stuck"

"Why did you climb up that high in the first place?"

"It seemed relaxing"

Dean let out a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Castiel tried to lean over to pull the coat from where it snagged on the tree but as he did the branch he sat on dangerously groaned under the weight. If he tried to move any closer the branch could snap and send the poor guy falling down into the dirt.

"Hold on I'm coming up"

Dean adjusted his thigh holster so that it wouldn't slip off and then kicked his feet up onto the lowest branch. He was glad he decided to keep on his leather fingerless gloves because he really didn't want to deal with any cuts that might get infected. The further he got up, the harder it became to grab on to branches. Twigs appeared out of nowhere to scratch his face and branches became weaker.

"Dammit how did you even get up there?" 

Castiel tilted his head to the side, wondering why he had asked such an obvious question. 

"I climbed up"

Dean let out another exasperated sigh and continued to make his way up. This new guy was kind of a pain in the ass. He just sat there staring at him with those icy eyes as Dean made his way up. Dean thought he looked like a very strange owl.

The marksman was almost close enough to grab the coat and free it from where it was snagged, but he was an inch too short. His fingertips stretched as far as they could but to no avail.

He looked around for a bit to see if there were any other safe branches but they all looked ready to snap. His fingertips slid away from the coat and reached down to his thigh holster and pulled out a large knife. Dean was pretty damn happy when Sammy made it for him a few years back. It probably needed a bit of work but it was very useful. Especially in situations like these where he couldn't hold it in his hand as he climbed.

Castiel looked back and forth between the knife and his coat a bit worried. He obviously didn't want to damage it. He bit his lip and began to fidget as if he was ready to lunge forward and stop him from cutting the fabric. 

Dean noticed the worry on Castiel's face and decided to try using the knife to wiggle the fabric free instead of cutting it. Castiel's face relaxed as soon as he realized what Dean was doing.

The branch he stood on let out a long creak to warn Dean to work faster if he didn't want to fall. He tried shimmying the knife faster than before but he could feel the branch creaking and drooping. He pried the coat upward and with a final flick of his wrist the damned thing was free.

CRACK

Dean whipped his head around to see Castiel reaching for him but only managed to have his fingers slip away. Twigs and branches smacked him across the face and slapped his back on his way down. He crashed into the the hard dirt with a horrifying thud.

A groan of pain escaped his lips as he rolled over. He propped himself up on one bloody elbow and cradled his head in his other hand. There were a few tiny cuts and he knew he would get a nasty bruise on his back but overall he would be fine. He might have to get his head checked out though. That hurt like a bitch.

Dean's eyes adjusted a bit in time to see Castiel pull himself off the ground. He managed to fall out when he tried to grab Dean, but had been unlucky enough to land face first. He had dirt smeared over his face and a little bit of blood spilled from his nose. Luckily it didn't seem broken.

Dean squinted a bit to see clearer and decided that he really did need to see the infirmary. He rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand and stared at Castiel's back. 

"Are those...What are those dude?" he demanded with wild gestures.

Castiel lifted his hands off the ground and placed them in his lap. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and glared at Dean, daring him to say anything bad.

Dean's mouth opened in awe as Castiel slowly spread the large black feathers on his back. Wings. Castiel had wings. They were fairly large and looked like they could actually lift the little guy. Only now with the large trench coat being replaced with wings he didn't look so little anymore.

"How..?" he asked stupidly. Dean snapped his mouth shut, lifted himself up, and walked over to the tree where he picked up his large metal case and handed Castiel his coat.

Dean slipped his knife back into his thigh holster, nudged his head towards the common area, and began to walk towards the small red tent nearby. Castiel slipped on his coat and muttered a quiet thank you before pacing along beside him.

The walk to their destination was quiet and awkward. They knew nearly nothing about the other. Castiel probably didn't even know his name.

"Dean" he muttered. 

Castiel tilted his head slightly and stared awkwardly.

"Its my name" he offered with a handshake. Castiel gazed at Dean's calloused hand before he clasped it tight and shook with a firm grip.

"My name is Castiel"

"Well it was definitely been interesting meeting you Cas"

A small smirk crept up on the corners of the new guy's face and Dean though that he looked pretty charming when he wasn't an awkward ice statue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but it is finals week so deal with it I guess. I'll be posting a second time this week to make up for it.  
> 

"What in God's name were you two idjits thinking?"

"He's the one who got stuck up there!" Dean sputtered pointing at Castiel. He winced at the pain and clutched his arm back to his chest. 

"It seemed like a lovely view"

"Yeah well your lovely view got this dumbass injured" Bobby grumbled.

Dean's elbow was no longer bloody but it was still scraped up pretty badly. Whenever he moved it, his nerves cried out and pain bolted up his limb. The nurse said it would take just a few days to be back to normal but that he wouldn't be able to perform this night's show.

"So what am I supposed to do until I can throw again? Sit on my ass?" the marksman demanded, stabbing his knife into the wobbly table to show his other arm was perfectly healthy. He shot a harsh gaze at Bobby, knowing that the old manager was right regardless of how much he wanted to perform.

"No you're gonna be running the ticket stand"

Dean let out a long groan of annoyance and gave Castiel a look that was a strange mixture of this is your fault and help me please.

"Actually I was wondering if I could use Dean's assistance in something." 

Bobby turned his head disbelievingly at Castiel. Their eyes locked onto each others as if a staring contest would prove Castiel was speaking the truth. Bobby grunted and gave in, shooing them away and accepting the ridiculous situation.

"Go on then but I better not find you bleeding at the bottom of a tree 'cause you wanted to see the pretty view" Bobby warned with a mocking tone.

Dean picked up his case and extracted his knife out of the rickety table beside him before scrambling out behind Castiel eagerly.

"Jesus Cas you are a terrible liar." Dean chuckled as he patted him on the back, nearly touching his wings. They were folded pretty tightly against the acrobat's back, stiff yet weak. Dean was no expert on wings, especially wings on humans, but they really looked a bit sickly. He still wasn't really used to them.

Castiel turned to Dean with an inquisitive look on his face and a hint of a bizarre smile tugging at his lips. He languidly shifted his wings and Dean pulled his hand back, still a bit uncomfortable. He had so many questions as to why he even had them. He'd seen some pretty weird things growing up in the circus but this was still new to him. He knew better than to ask about it even though he was dying to know.

"Dean can I make a request?" Castiel inquired. He seemed slightly hesitant yet his blue eyes showed solid resolve on whatever the matter was.

Dean nodded his head slightly perplexed and remarked, "Yeah sure what is it?".

"I'm going to need assistance preparing for the performance and as you obviously know I'm new here" he began. Dean egged him on, nodding sharply with a slight twist of his head that articulated his impatience with long explanations. 

"Well I need someone to help with my wings and I don't trust anyone else enough yet."

Dean was fairly surprised since he knew the guy for a total of 2 hours but he obviously didn't have very many friends. He wasn't uncomfortable with the abnormality since he knew quite a few people with similar situations. 

"How do you know I won't mess you up?" he interrogated. This guy really shouldn't be so trusting.

"You wouldn't dare" Castiel deadpanned, staring him right in the eyes. Dean though it was a threat at first but then he realized Cas was right. He wouldn't dare. Not just because Cas looked like he could punch a mean right hook but because Dean had dealt with his own share of cruelty. He didn't take shit but he didn't hand it out either.

"Fine Cas you proved your point. Lets make you a pretty princess and throw that dress on." Dean teased playfully, sliding his arm around the acrobat. Cas smirked and wrapped one wing around Dean's shoulder causing him to let out a booming laugh. He gleamed at Cas and simply shook his head, clearly amused.

"Ok little bird lets go"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps Castiel prepare for the show, and then they go to rehearsal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd be posting twice this week so here is ch3. I'll be posting again on Monday like usual.

“You’re kidding right?” Dean asked skeptically, holding a large hose in his hand. His face barely holding back a nervous laughter.

“No I’m not Dean. Now will you please hurry up?” Cas implored, “Rehearsal starts in half an hour.”

“Alright then.” The marksman sighed, uncertain as to why Cas asked him to do this. He turned on the water and pointed the hose right at Cas. In seconds the acrobat was drenched, sputtering, and failing to block the steady stream of water. Dean laughed with glee at the ridiculous sight, grinning broadly.

“MY WINGS DEAN! NOT ME!” Cas howled in false anger. He wasn’t very happy that he was completely drenched, but Dean’s laughter was too contagious to ignore. 

The marksman turned off the water, dropped the hose, and picked up a large white towel that sat on the seat of the foldable chair beside him. He walked over the scowling acrobat, playfully threw the towel on his head, and ruffled up his wet hair to dry it.

Cas smacked Dean’s hand away and pulled the towel off his head. He tossed it back to the marksman and demanded that he clean his wings instead. He complied, but ruffled up his messy wet hair again for fun.

“You know you should have been more specific.” Dean teased as he gently dried off Cas’ wings. Up close they really were quite fascinating. Their dark color gave off a slight purple tinge that gave them a strange depth. They were thick and heavy, yet smooth now that they were clean. When Dean had seen them before they had dirt smeared on them and a little twig even stuck out. 

“I was specific Dean.” stated Cas, rolling his shoulder blades, spreading his wings out even further so that Dean could dry them off better. They both complained and teased until Dean had finished his task.

The acrobat folded his wings against his back and walked over to a large chest in the corner of his room. It had elaborate carvings of birds and vines etched into the sides. Cas lifted the golden clasp that held it closed and began to rummage through it. He pulled out a sleeveless white top with a peculiar collar and a pair of beige harem pants. 

Dean leaned against the hammock post, tossing his knife between hands. He looked up to see Cas changing out of his soaked clothing and nearly dropped his knife.

“Warn a guy will you?” Dean said embarrassed, turning away from Cas.

“Don’t be a baby Dean.” chided the acrobat as he finished putting on his pants. He took a step toward the mirror and placed his shirt on the hooks above his head. Cas angled his wings through the slits in the back of his shirt, using the mirror to guide him. He managed to fit them through with minimal trouble, snapped it off the hooks, and closed the front using the hidden velcro.

He turned around and tiptoed his way over to Dean, whose back was still turned, and whispered “You can look now” into his ear. Dean flinched back surprised and covered his ear. Cas smiled and walked back over to his hammock. He sat down and slipped on his dark brown shoes. Dean though they made him look more birdlike for some reason. It may be because they had a slight point.

“Ok Polly are you ready now? Or do you need your makeup too?” Dean pestered. Cas sighed, still catching on to Dean’s humor.

“No but you might want to fix your bra. Your strap is showing.” retorted the acrobat. Dean snickered and followed Cas outside, nudging him playfully as they made their way to the main tent for rehearsal. 

They arrived in time to hear Gabriel doing his usual sound check, dressed in his colorful ringleader outfit. Bright red jacket opened enough to show his black vest and white shirt underneath. Thrown on the top of his head carelessly was a large black top hat that had a golden band around it. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls,” Gabriel boomed with his charming voice, “children of a-”

“Gabriel what the fuck do you think you are doing?” Bobby roared. The ringleader grinned like a child caught in the middle of a scheme. While doing the usual introduction he had been slowly stripping off his red jacket. Some girls waiting for their cue had erupted in a fit of giggles.

“Just giving them a good show.” the ringleader answered, grinning ear to ear. He shrugged his jacket back on and gave a little bow to Bobby. He turned back to the empty seats and began his opening once again, keeping it family friendly this time. 

They went through all the acts one by one, Jess doing horse tricks while Sam stared dumbfounded, Tess on the trapeze with Andrew, clowns throwing pies, Meg eating fire, Adam doing magic tricks, and when Dean should have entered Gabriel called Castiel instead.

“...and our newest act,” Gabriel boomed with a sly smile, “will challenge all you know to be true! This man is unlike any other you have seen! He’ll walk across the high wire with nothing to balance him besides his own body. Let me tell you folks this will leave you gasping.”

While Gabriel introduced him, Castiel had already begun to climb the ladder. His beige trench coat hid his wings so that people would be left wondering. As soon as he made it to the top Gabriel had finished his introduction.

Instead of striking a gaudy pose, he slipped off his coat and spread his wings for everyone to see. They fanned out behind him and shimmered under the spotlight. His dark hair casting shadows on his face, making him look magnificent and angelic. His raven wings wrapped around him before spreading back out as he turned to face the wire.

Dean stood with the rest of the performers and workers. He heard their muttering and their gasping. He even heard a few murmurs of “freak” and made sure to remember their faces. As he stared up at Cas, he saw him looking right back. The acrobat’s face held a fake smile for the crowd. It looked terribly wrong when his blue eyes were hardened like ice. Dean nodded and smiled, urging him to continue his act. 

Cas softened at the sight and pointed his toe on the wire. He let out a breath and sided across the wire. There was no fumble for balance or lack of elegance. Castiel stood tall and simply shifted his wings when necessary. He glided and skipped across the wire with a grace he had never seen before. Everyone’s eyes were glued to the scene.

Castiel landed on the platform with a thump and a flutter of wings. He turned to the crowd instead of the empty seats, and bowed deeply. His blue eyes were alive and staring right at Dean. There was obvious relief spread across his face.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Castiel the Circus Angel!”

This was going to be their best show yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it is over a week late but here it is.

“Hey Dean-o you done making out with the new kid in there?” Gabe asked as he shoved his head through the opening of the tent. Dean let out a empty laugh and simply shoved his head back outside, noticing the ringleader had changed out of his costume and into much simpler clothing.

“Come on Cas are you ready?”

Cas tilted his head curiously and stared at Dean, waiting for him to explain where he was expected to be ready for. The performance had already ended and practice wasn’t until next afternoon since no one wanted to go to the circus early sunday morning.

“Gabe I thought you told him!” Dean yelled, turning his head so he could be heard from outside. He heard a chuckle and some muttering, but couldn’t make out what was being said. He repeated Gabriel’s name to grab his attention.

“I said he’s your crush not mine!” 

Dean tossed a large boot that had been within reaching distance at Gabriel’s head. It smacked his head with a comical thud. A string of profanities spilled out of his mouth as he dramatically clutched his head. Castiel was still staring at Dean.

“So we’re going out for drinks tonight. Some of them are going to get everyone’s presents for Christmas too. Gabriel was supposed to invite you but he’s an idiot. So you coming?” 

A slow smile spread across Castiel’s face and he nodded his head. 

“I’d love to go Dean”

The acrobat slipped on his large trench coat to cover his wings, and followed Dean outside to where Gabriel was pouting. They began walking to the edge of their camp to meet up with the rest of the group. It was a seven minute walk and Gabriel clung to Dean and overdramatically moaned about the pain throbbing in his head. Dean finally managed to shut him up by grabbing one from one of the stand. He regretted picking out the thin long one.

“Gabe what are you doing?” shouted Jo from a few feet away. Gabriel had been deep throating the candy, groaning and all, for a good minute before they met up with the rest of the group. Dean and Sam were both flustered but Cas, Jess, and Jo were all mildly amused by his antics. 

Gabriel swirled his tongue around it one last time before taking it out of his mouth with a clean pop. He stared Jo right in the eye and dragged his tongue from the bottom all the way to the top before sliding it back in his mouth.

“Sorry Jo I don’t know what you mean.” he grinned, with his lollipop poking at the side of his mouth. He winked at Jo, who glared at him before a smile cracked on her face. They both began snickering and Jo playfully punched him in the arm before skittering away.

Gabe chased after her, and the rest of the group followed behind. Jess linked her arm through Sam’s as they began to walk, huddling close for warmth. Dean nudged Cas and smiled proudly while motioning to his brother.

Jo and Gabe were still running ahead, but Jo doubled back to hide behind Cas. She could hardly breathe from laughing so hard, but she managed a loud squeal when Dean picked her up and threw him over his shoulder. Sam muttered awkward apologies that Jess dismissed as Jo kicked and screamed. Jo’s laughter died down as soon as she realized her face was close to Dean’s butt. As she began to poke it, Dean was pretty sure she had already had a few beers before they met up. 

Inside the bar they found a red corner booth where they could all squeeze into. Jess snuggled against Sam as the others sat down beside them. Jo brought them a round of beers and placed it in the center.

“I’m going to run a few errands with Jess if that is all right.” Sam said over his beer. Dean and Gabe shared a glance, knowing that he was really going on a date. Jo nudged Gabe as he opened his mouth, daring him to say anything obscene. 

“Well it might be a good idea to split up and run christmas errands tonight.” Cas suggested. Everyone agreed that that they should probably get presents since christmas was tomorrow. Jo and Gabe whispered to each other about what stores they wanted to go to. Dean was mildly concerned about the smiles on their faces. He had seen those grins spread across their faces the day before April Fools. It had been a very terrifying day.

After another round of beers everyone split off into pairs. Jess and Sam were not so secretly holding hands, Jo and Gabe grinned like thieves, and Dean and Cas watched them scatter.

As Dean stepped outside with Cas behind him, he saw that snow had started to fall since they were inside. It wasn’t a winter wonderland with the ground covered and children frolicking, but it still made his night feel more like Christmas. THe ground was muddy and the air was freezing, but it brought a smile to his face.

“Hey Cas check it out. It is snowing.”

Cas looked up at the dark sky and slowly held out a gloved hand. A few light snowflakes melted on his palm. Nostalgia spread across his face, and Dean wondered why. His eyes held a soft smile in them, but there was also a darkness. They seemed almost as cold as when he first saw them. 

“Yes Dean, it is”  
Cas wiped his hand on his leg and walked towards the brightly lit stores with donation boxes in front. The street lamps illuminated the walkway and the specks of snow that fell from above. Children ran ahead of their parents, eager to look into the store windows. Their little noses pressed against the glass smearing fingerprints and snot. It was a classic Christmas Eve.

Cas dragged Dean inside a quaint toy store filled with stuffed animals, trains, and a few electronic dinosaurs. He was too busy paying attention to two little girls fighting over a set of Hot Wheels, before he realized he was missing Cas’ story.

“...found a red wagon so that he could put all the presents in it for the other kids. When Michael asked him what he was doing he said it was his turn to be Santa that year. Samandriel really loves to help out.”

“Sounds like a good kid.” Dean responded. He hoped Cas had not noticed that he had zones out. Luckily for him the acrobat just nodded his head and picked up a little stuffed toy from the shelf beside him. Cas’ face leaned close to Dean’s as he did so. The marksman couldn’t help but take a closer look at his features. The stubble on his chin and the point of his nose. He did his best but he couldn’t stop staring at his lips. They were chapped from the cold, but he could imagine them pressed against his own, soft and firm.

Dean snapped back to reality as soon as Cas pulled back, placing the ugly little toy in the basket with the other gifts. As soon as he turned to pay for the toys, Dean knew he had begun to fall for the winged acrobat. On Christmas eve no less. He was such an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke up on Christmas morning to Zeppelin’s paw pressing down on his injured arm. Luckily for Dean it was nearly healed, but her nails dug into the cast with sharp affection. She tried to lick his face, but he flinched back from the pain.

“Damn dog. I’ll feed ya in a sec.” he moaned as he tried to wake up. He sat up and ruffled his messy hair before throwing his body back down on the hammock, exhausted. He had stayed up late last night talking to his friends, but mostly Cas once everyone else fell asleep. The acrobat could really tell a story once he got talking. Gabe on the other hand never stopped telling stories. 

They went on and on about their adventures from when they were kids. It turns out Cas and Gabe lived in the same orphanage, but never knew each other since Cas was only a toddler when Gabriel left. Neither of them were very fond of talking about the place, but Dean got enough information to know it wasn’t nice. 

They had, however, also spent long hours talking about how Sam, Dean, and Jo grew up with the circus. Their first time training with knives after they had found a large box filled with the weapons. Dean’s father found him throwing the knives at Jo as she stood against the spinning board, still too small to be strapped in. She had put on her nicest dress since Dean had insisted that “all the spinny ladies wear nice dresses”. She wanted to wear her new jeans instead, but put on the frilly pink dress.

For some reason Dean didn’t think about the danger of throwing knives at a small four year old. Sam, being six at the time, didn’t think that Dean could ever do anything bad. That was his big brother throwing knives just like daddy. Sam’s chubby face was lit up with wonder and worry as Dean threw each knife. Some managed to stick into the board, but they usually just tapped it and fell on the floor.

As soon as Dean was aiming to throw the last knife, John walked in. He saw the glittering metal littered around Jo’s little legs, and the old apple resting on her head. He yelled at Dean to stop, worried about the child’s safety, but Dean’s fingers slipped in surprise. 

The knife nicked Jo’s ear, hardly drawing any blood, but she burst into tears anyway. John picked her up and carried her to Ellen. Sam grabbed the loose fabric of his jeans with clumsy fingers, sniffling and hiccuping all the way. Dean assured Sam he wasn’t in trouble, but was terrified to receive Ellen’s wrath. He promised Sam he could have all his toys when he died.

Cas laughed when Dean imitated Ellen’s long lecture. He swore that he saw death and fire behind her eyes, but Cas just kept laughing.

“Cas stop laughing at me! I could have died! You have no idea how terrifying she is.”

“You were ten Dean. She was just worried about Jo.”

“Yeah Dean I could have died.” Jo mocked, feigning worry. She pressed the back of her hand against her forehead and fell into Gabe’s arms beside her. Everyone laughed as Gabe and Jo put on an impromptu play to show just how terrifying Ellen was. Jess took the opportunity to slip Sam a kiss on the cheek. Dean heard her call Sam adorable for worrying as a child.

One by one the stories continued until everyone went back to their own tent. The beer bottles picked up on their way out, but a few still sat on the floor.

His goodbye with Cas had been a bit awkward. Dean went in for the usual manly hug, but Cas went for a handshake. They fumbled for a bit before Dean just patted him on the back, somehow forgetting about his wings, and just walked out quickly. 

Now he sat in his hammock, stretching his sore limbs with a crack and a drawn out moan. Zeppelin sat patiently beside him, waiting for food or to go play. Her tail thumped against the floor again and again, reminding Dean that she existed. 

He threw his covers off, and shuffled over to his duffel bag stuffed with clothing. He pulled out three layers worth and quickly put his pants on. It was freezing outside. Probably literally. 

Dean breathed into his hands, hoping to warm them up, as he pushed the tent flap open with his shoulder. Zeppelin ran ahead and rolled around in the fresh snow. She was happy to roll anywhere, but loved the way the ice clung to her fur. She gave a small bark, calling Dean to play with her. Dean’s boots sank in with each step as he tried to make his way over to a large stick. He picked it up and tossed it far away. 

Zeppelin rolled off her back and chased after it, barking as she ran. She came back a few seconds later with the stick between her jaws. She plopped it down in front of Dean and sat down. Her tail wagged furiously behind her.

Dean picked it up, and Zeppelin jumped up to her paws. She was ready to go in any direction. The stick swung around and she followed it with her eyes, before it was flung to the far right. She chased after it again, barking at the evil branch once more. 

She took a while to return, but when she did, she was jumping around Jo. She spun around, barking excitedly, and tripped into the snow. Dean let out a chuckle as Zeppelin rolled for a bit, pretending she didn’t fall, or at least just making the most of it.

“Hey Dean why are you up so late? Did you need your beauty sleep?”

“Haha really funny.” he scoffed. Jo punched him in the shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. They made their way over to Sam’s tent where everyone was sitting looking cozy. Sam had managed to find a small space heater a few years back so they used it every time winter rolled around. It sat in the middle of the room as if it were a campfire.  
Zeppelin padded her way inside and curled up between Cas and the space heater. Ash tossed her a piece of his breakfast and she chewed on it happily. 

“Ok sit your butts down everyone. Time for presents.” said Jo as she picked up a messily wrapped gift from the pile constructed last night.

“To: Sam From:Gabriel” she announced. The package was tossed to Sam who nearly dropped it. He tore apart the paper to find an unlabeled box meant for clothing. He opened it up, expecting an ugly sweater or maybe even a pink dress since it was a gift from Gabe. It was not a sweater or a dress. Not even a frilly one.

“Wha- Gabriel! Ew!” Sam yelled flustered. His cheeks were painfully red and he almost managed to close the box before Ash caught a glimpse of it and let out an amused laugh. 

“Awww kiddo I’m hurt. Why won't you show everyone? I thought you would like it. I mean you always have a stick up you ass anyway. How is that any different?” Gabriel mocked. 

Sam placed the box behind him so that no one could see the object. He picked up a random present, checked the tag, and tossed it to Jo. It was a pair of custom made boots with a little slot in the side the perfect size for her favorite knife. She was more than happy to lay a big kiss on Ash’s cheek before slipping them on. She kicked her feet around with glee and nearly kicked Dean in the face.

Cas lifted a rectangular gift from the pile and handed it to Dean. It was messily wrapped in newspaper and weighed quite a bit. Dean tore apart the paper to find a long wooden box. He lifted the top piece and saw a thick piece of stone meant to sharpen knives. 

“Well now you can stop stealing mine right Dean?” Jo asked. Dean made a face at her, then patted Cas’ knee and muttered a small “Thanks Cas”.

They continued to toss and unwrap gifts until everyone had a smile pile of boxes and shredded wrapping paper around them. The warmth radiated from the small space heater made everyone drowsy again. A small draft of cool air mixed in every once in a while to wake everyone up. It was still pretty early in the morning. It wasn’t even ten am yet.

“Guys can we go get food now?” Jo whined. She had already started gnawing on one of her candy canes. 

“Yeah sure let me just help Sam clean up.” Dean said. Everyone else shuffled out as Dean began to pick up the mess around him. Jess and Sam tried to help but Dean pushed them out, telling them to just relax and eat breakfast. He turned back around to pick up the mess and saw Cas staring right at him.

“Cas go eat with the others I got this.” 

Cas shook his head and began to pick up the multicolored paper littered everywhere. Zeppelin ran around and picked up little pieces to plop them in front of Cas. 

Every time Dean and Cas tried to make some sort of conversation, they made eye contact and the conversation dropped. It picked up again and again but the stories never finished. At one point Dean crushed all the tape and paper together to make a poorly shaped ball and threw it at Cas.

“Stop being so awkward Cas!” he chuckled. The acrobat stared at Dean with a smile and gave a quick glance above his head before quickly looking away. Dean looked above his head and saw what he suspected to be a piece of mistletoe.

He smirked at Cas, hoping he could be smooth enough to grab a perfect opportunity. He strolled forward and grabbed Cas by his lapels. Their eyes met for a second, making sure Cas was ok with this, and moved forward to press their lips together.

Cas’ lips were soft against Dean’s. They were slightly chapped, but Dean still loved the feeling. The kiss was slow and soft even though Cas seemed like he had no idea what he was doing.

Dean pulled back with a confident smile and smoothed down Cas’ jacket. The acrobat bit his lip and grinned at Dean. He fidgeted with his sleeve before he jumped up and pecked Dean’s lips again.

“So,” Dean smirked, “breakfast?”


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel finished packing all his belongings into the ornate chest that rested in the corner, and sat down in front of it. He slowly traced his hand over the carvings, reminiscing over the past week. It had been six days since he and Dean had shared their first kiss. He was still pretty sure Dean didn’t realize that the plant hanging above his head that day was holly, and not mistletoe. 

Ever since then, they stole kisses whenever they could. Dean would walk into his tent and hold some holly above his head. Cas pretended he didn’t know any better and kissed him each time anyway. Eventually Dean stopped bringing holly. It was still just as amazing.

Sometimes it was just a peck, sometimes it was a normal kiss, but he loved it most when Dean was sleepy. He would lay with Cas, wrap his arms around his waist, and kiss his neck lovingly. It made Cas curl his toes just thinking about it. He hadn’t been with anyone for over eight years so he took what he could get. Having wings wasn't exactly attractive to most people.

Luckily for him, Dean didn't really mind oddly enough. He was always curious about them, but he never said much on the subject. He suspected Dean might even like them sometimes. When they were alone he called him his “little bird” and would kiss his forehead lovingly.

That was all when they were alone. Outside of their tents it was a polite friendship. Dean might occasionally wrap his arm around his shoulder but it was just friendly. One time Cas tried reaching for his hand, but Dean flinched out of reach. Cas didn’t try again.

He wondered if Dean simply wasn’t ready to go public, or if they were just kissing buddies, but he didn’t complain. How could he when Dean gave him that look of pure adoration? A soft smile would creep onto his face and his eyes would crinkle at the edges. It made him want to kiss each freckle on his nose and on his cheeks. Sometimes he just wanted to lay there and count them.

His hand continued to trace the etchings, when a sudden “Hey Cas.” made him jolt his hand down, giving him a splinter. Dean’s arms slid around his waist and gently grabbed Castiel’s hands. He placed a soft kiss to the wounded finger, then to his temple. 

“Jesus Cas why do you keep hurting yourself?”

“You nearly broke your arm two weeks ago. At least my injuries are minor ones.”

“Yeah thats because I was saving your perky ass.” Dean scoffed. Castiel raised and eyebrow and bit back a smile. Dean snickered at the look on Cas’ face before leaning down and pressing a soft lingering kiss against his lips. He felt the acrobat’s stubble scrape against his own and rubbed his thumb across Cas’ cheek. He really liked feeling of the acrobat’s bristles slide across his skin. Someday he might even feel them on his hip bone. Just the idea of it made Dean kiss Cas again.

“So did you finish packing too?” Cas asked, trailing his hands down Dean’s side before slipping out of his grip. He knelt back down in front of the chest and rummaged through it until he found a first aid kit. He zipped it open and pulled out a pair of tweezers. 

“Yeah I just need to put Zeppelin in with the other animals. One time she tried to jump out of the train because she saw a stupid squirrel or some shit.”

Cas nodded, humming in response, as he vaguely paid attention. He kept pressing the tweezers against his skin, but the splinter wouldn’t move. His face scrunched up with agitation at the stupidity. He was a grown man. A splinter shouldn’t be so difficult.

“Cas just put a bandaid over it and leave it alone.” Dean chided. He sat down in front of Cas and tried to pull the tweezers from his hand. If it was stuck it was stuck. No point in fussing over it.

“Dean I can do it.” growled Cas as he yanked the tweezers back,accidentally hitting Dean’s nose. He quickly pulled out the splinter and tossed it on the ground. Dean was clutching his nose, eyes wide with surprise, and stared at an irritated Cas.

“Dude you hit me! What the hell?”

Cas let out a sigh and removed Dean’s hands from his face. His nose was a bit red, but there was no damage. He kissed Dean’s wrist and said, “Don’t be such a baby.”

The marksman scowled at that but didn’t make any remark. Cas stood up and led him over to the tent opening. 

“Let me get a closer look just to make sure.”

Cas knew he was fine, but Dean seemed a bit fussy lately so he might as well indulge him. He grabbed Dean’s chin and tilted it to get a better angle. The tweezers had scratched the side his nose. It might leave a small welt but it would heal by tomorrow evening. 

Dean couldn’t help but stare as Cas inspected his minor wound. He didn’t even care that much about it, he was just tired. Yet when the light seeped into the usually dark tent it hit Cas’ face at a strange angle. His eyes seemed lighter and his cheekbones sharper. Cas wasn’t wearing his usual trench coat so his wings were slightly spread out behind him. They glimmered under the light. The black feathers were sleek and clean. Gorgeous really. He looked like an angel with a halo of sunlight caressing his face.

“Dean you smile too much.” Cas joked. The marksman just let out a nervous chuckle and looked down at the ground. Cas noticed Dean shuffling his feet and lifted his chin to let their lips meet.

Dean parted the kiss with a nervous smile and said, “So you need help moving your stuff to the train?” with a hint of something Cas couldn’t quite recognise. He shook his head and placed his hand on Dean’s chest.

“Its just the one thing Dean. I think I can manage.”

Dean nodded and removed Cas’ hand from his chest so that he could kiss his fingertips. He caressed the acrobat’s peach fuzz with the back of his hand as he made his way outside. The sun was already sinking into the horizon, casting shadows across the clouds. They would be on the road in an hour.

 

…...............................

 

“Dean you can’t be serious!” Sam laughed. He threw his head back and let out a deep roar of amusement. 

“Come on Sammy I was only five! Don’t get me started on when you were that young.”

“Aww geez don’t be a such jerk”

“Bitch”

Jo let out an exasperated sigh, smiling as she took another swig of her beer. Her feet nudged against Gabriel’s and signaled to where Dean and Cas sat next to each other. As Sam and Dean continued to bicker, the elder brother played with the hem of Cas’ coat. Their hands never quite touched. Instead they kept dancing around each other as if they couldn’t keep away.

“Five minutes until midnight.” Ash called out from one of the corners. He had been tinkering with some machine for the whole ride, only throwing in a few words of conversation every half hour or so.

“Time to pull out the fancy stuff.” Gabriel exclaimed. He pulled out a large bottle of champagne from his backpack and presented it to his cheering friends. They spent the last five minutes quickly opening the bottle and pouring each person a full glass. The cups were plastic and the champagne was room temperature, but everyone was excited nonetheless. 

Ash stared at his watch, counting down from 60. They were in the last minute now. Jess fidgeted in her seat, whispering to Sam. Jo and Gabe played a furiously exciting game of footsie to relieve tension. Cas kept looking at Dean awkwardly, and Dean kept playing with the hem of his coat. 

“29, 28, 27...”  
Cas took Dean’s hand in his own and stared straight ahead. Dean’s head shot up. His eyes wide with a bit of panic. 

“20, 19, 18...”

Cas turned his head and smiled softly at Dean to reassure him. Dean relaxed a bit, feeling better once he saw the look on Cas’ face.

“11, 10, 9...”

Everyone was counting down now. The last few seconds were shouted with passion and joy.

“6, 5, 4...”

The rattle of the train resonated in their ears as they yelled the last few numbers for the whole world to hear. 

“3, 2, 1 Happy New Year!”

Cas grabbed Dean’s face between his hands and quickly placed a kiss on his lips. This might be his only chance to have a New Year’s Kiss and he wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass.

Dean broke the kiss with a secret smile and squeezed the acrobat’s hand. They could hear fireworks exploding in the sky far away. He wished there were windows on this damned cart so he could see them. It was one of his favorite parts about the holidays.

He turned back to Cas and placed a soft kiss against his lips. He couldn’t tell if the rumbling came from the train, the fireworks, or even Cas, but he liked it anyway. 

“Happy New Year Dean.” he whispered between each peck. Their lips ghosted over each other’s each time they pulled back and their hands still squeezed as they spoke.

“Happy New Year Cas”


End file.
